


bad news

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, ruined clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: quentin beck x readerSummary: it was an arrangement made before either of you chose your sidesWarnings: throat fucking, teasing, ruined clothes, creampie, slight breeding kink, semi-public, degradation





	bad news

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i wrote this bc i love jake the og gay cowboy, but mysterio if u even look in peter’s direction again on god i’ll k*ll u

****you hated stroking his ego, but quentin beck was one of the best fucks you’ve had in a long time.

a lot of people you met in bars were afraid of getting as rough as you wanted to, but he appreciated and supported each of your wants and needs.

sure if you teased him a touch _too much_ he’d get a little mad, but nothing you couldn’t soothe over with dropping on your knees to give him a quick blow, run his hands through your hair and let him use your mouth however he’d like.

he knew your limits and would facefuck you until the very last second he knew you could last until you really needed air.

he’d make sure you swallow each drop of his cum before letting you stand back up or moving you to the bed.

his favorite thing after that is ripping your clothes off - you’ve lost count of all the ruined panties he tore off without a care.

“look at how much you’re dripping for me, you’re such a slut i don’t know how you manage to sleep with anyone else.”

quentin gets cocky because he knows how perfect your bodies work together, knows how if you come to his door with cum still leaking between your folds the last person wasn’t as satisfying as you originally thought they would be.

if you were in an especially sub mood, he’d press you against the large windows of the hotel you had for the night as he’s fucking you, taunting you with the idea that anyone could look out their window or see you from the streets being used like a toy for his pleasure.

“we should make a tape at this point, show everyone how much of a slut you are.” he let out a low chuckle when he felt your walls tighten around him at the idea, “you’d like that wouldn’t you? avengers slut being used by a villain? i wonder how that would look to your superiors.”

you knew this was always a bad idea - fucking a villain like quentin in each hotel he was hiding in at the moment.

but you couldn’t think straight when he made sure to slam into like his life depended on it, filling you until you were so full he leaked out of you.

_“go fuck yourself, beck.”_


End file.
